Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
In certain circumstances, an electronic device may be operated such that the content displayed on the electronic device is projected onto a surface. However, the quality of the image projected onto the surface may be affected by aspects of the particular surface being projected onto.
Improvements in devices and in methods and systems for projecting content displayed on electronic devices are desirable.